Zutara Week 2010 Day One: Family
by saki yume kira hanajima
Summary: Now that Zuko and Katara have been together and serious for a while, Katara thinks he should be properly introduced to her family. Both are in for a surprise, and who knows? Maybe one has a surpise of their own.


**Happy Zutara Week everyone! Phew, I got my entry up 45 minutes before midnight. Hazaar!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender**

* * *

"C'mon, Zuko. It'll be fine," Katara dragged him through the frozen land that was the South Pole.

"I know it will," the firebender tried to sound confident, but secretly he was panicking. Never before had he been this nervous. It was a guy's nightmare, meeting his girlfriend's family.

Katara saw right through his façade. She stopped walking, and looked directly into his golden eyes. "What are you so nervous about?"

Zuko was worried about a lot of things. Sure, Sokka knew and approved, but would her father, Hakoda? Would her grandmother? He was positive Hakoda would be okay with it, as he knew the Fire Lord was a good man. But, Katara's Gran-Gran…the last time he'd seen her was three years ago, before he'd changed, when he threatened her and the whole Southern Water Tribe. And yet, he managed to stutter out, "N-nothing."

Katara eyed him. "Then why are you stuttering?" She asked.

"I'm c-cold," Zuko shivered.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Katara kissed him on the cheek. As if reading his mind, she said "They know you've changed, and they trust my judgment. It's going to be fine." As she led him toward the huts, he couldn't help but smile and believe her.

* * *

"Gran-Gran, I know you've met before, but I'd like to properly introduce you to my boyfriend, Zuko," Katara flashed a huge smile towards her father and grandmother. Hakoda's eyes widened slightly, and Kanna's mouth opened in a look of surprise.

"It's an honor to meet you," Zuko bowed in respect to Kanna. He stood. "And an honor to see you again, sir," he bowed towards Hakoda. The leader of the Southern Water Tribe nodded sternly. Kanna's eyes narrowed.

"You're the boy who threatened us when the Avatar first reappeared," she said coldly. "Katara, I don't approve. This boy is a terrible person."

"Ma'am, I've changed-" Zuko was cut off.

"Boy, you have not proven yourself to have changed in anyway," Kanna hissed. "And anyway, it does not matter. Katara has already been chosen a husband. He's a strong, honorable man. He's from the Northern Water Tribe, but he has already decided to live down here with her, so he may help build our Tribe to be stronger."

"Dad! What is Gran-Gran saying?" Katara protested. "I can't marry someone I've never met!"

"Katara," Hakoda began. "You're past the age where betrothal is _necessary_. We can't have you gallivanting around the world, unprotected. You need a strong, confident man at your side. Ryo had watched you from afar while you were training at the Northern Water tribe. He has already dedicated his life to you. You must go through with the marr-"

"Sir!" Zuko shouted. Hakoda looked at Zuko, slightly irritated.

"Tsk, tsk," Kanna muttered loudly. "Interrupting a tribe leader, how disrespectful, boy."

Zuko restrained himself from mentioning that the elderly woman had earlier interrupted _him_, the Fire Lord. Instead, he struggled out the words, "In all respect for the both of you, I can't allow this. I love Katara. She's done so much to help me change. I think she's amazing. Her eyes are more stunning than the sky. Her skills at waterbending are greater than the ocean's waves itself. She's strong and confident and beautiful. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her."

"Is this true, Katara?" Gran-Gran spat. "You saved this wretched boy's life?"

"Because he saved mine," Katara defended. "In the last battle, Zuko and I were against his sister, Azula. She was losing her mind, and during their Agni Kai, she shot lightening at me. Zuko jumped in front of me and took the shock without a second thought. After I defeated Azula, I used my healing abilities to save him. _He risked his life for me_. I love him. I won't let you separate us!" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Does she tell the truth, boy?" Kanna asked, wide eyed. "You protected her from lightening, one of the most dangerous ways of bending?"

Zuko nodded.

"Would you take another hit of lightening to save her?" Hakoda questioned.

"Immediately, without a doubt," Zuko spoke strongly.

"Would you be willing to marry her?" the tribe leader asked.

Zuko turned red. "A-actually, s-sir," he stuttered. "I-I wanted to ask for your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in matrimony." Katara's eyes grew huge, and her mouth turned into an enormous smile.

"You swear you'd protect her, at all costs?"

"I swear on my life, sir."

"Have you carved her a betrothal necklace? It is tradition in our culture," Hakoda stated.

"Sir, I planned on letting her keep the one that belonged to her mother, as it means so much to her. However, I ask if I may switch the ribbon to red, so that she'll know my heart burns for her."

"What do you think, Kanna?" Hakoda looked toward his mother-in-law.

"I think that-"

"Guys, I think you should drop the act," Sokka walked into the hut. "You've made both of them sweat enough."

Hakoda and Kanna exchanged glances, then burst into laughter. Zuko and Katara stared at them, bewildered.

"What?" Katara cried. "What is Sokka talking about?"

"Katara, we never chose a fiancé for you," Kanna tried to stifle her chuckles. "And we completely approve of Zuko. We never had doubt."

"Dad! Gran-Gran! Why on earth would you do this?" Katara shrieked, turning bright red. Zuko just stood, frozen from shock and relief.

"Don't think this was all our idea, Katara," Hakoda snorted. "It was Sokka's, and Zuko's." Zuko opened his mouth to deny the accusal.

"Young man, don't say you had no part of this," Kanna said good naturedly.

Katara flushed even redder as she turned to Zuko. "Why? Why would you try to pull this on me?"

Zuko smiled and took Katara's hand. "Because I wanted you to know how much I love you," he kissed her knuckles. "And to remind you that I think you're amazing." He kissed her nose. "And that I love you." He kissed the corner of her mouth sweetly.

"You already said that," she giggled, anger gone.

"Will you let me say it to you every day?" He whispered. "Katara, will you marry me?"

The waterbender's eyes filled with tears, and she broke into a beautiful smile. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She kissed him full on the mouth. "I love you too." She breathed after the kiss.

"Suki wants to help plan the wedding!" Sokka burst out.

Katara giggled again. "How many people did you tell?"

"Everyone but you," Zuko grinned. "You're the last to know, but certainly not the least important. In fact, you're quite the opposite."

* * *

"I have someone else I want you to meet," Katara led Zuko toward a snowy area.

_Who else is there_? Zuko thought.

She stopped at a site covered in ice slates. She walked up to one and sat down. "Mom," she started. "I'd like you to meet the love of my life and soon to be husband, Zuko."

Zuko smiled and sat down next to Katara. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. I just want to tell you that I think you're daughter is amazing. I love her with my entire being. She misses you very much, but you'd be so proud at the woman she's become."

The two spent an hour conversing to Kya's grave, and when the time came for them to leave; they could have sworn they heard a voice say

"_Welcome to the family, Zuko."_

* * *

**Heh, Katara didn't see that coming! Hope you all enjoyed and don't be afraid to drop a review XD**


End file.
